Sanctuary From The Storm
by Captain Shimpy
Summary: Caught in a fierce blizzard, Ginko finds shelter-and love-in a familiar place.


The wind howled like a vengeful spirit as it buried the land in snow and ice. Ginko shivered, hugging his chest and keeping his head low. A lantern bobbed loosely against his waist as he trudged through the knee deep powder.

He wiped his face, parted a few stray hairs, and sighed.

_Maybe I should've stayed put after all._

He thought back to the events of the last few days. When he first arrived, the village had been struck by a mysterious paralytic condition that seemed to affect only the young and able bodied. He found that the villagers' tools had been infested by Kyuketsuki, a rare mushi that used the strength of nearby creatures to shore up its home. Harmless enough in its natural environment, but prolonged contact could be deadly. Thankfully, a simple tincture made from the trees' sap was all he needed to cure the ailment.

The village elder insisted that he be given a feast in thanks for his services, and-impulsive as it was-his rumbling stomach made the decision for him. He had seen the signs that Tokoyukimushi were passing through, but didn't expect the effects to come so quickly or severely. That was a mistake.

_No. I got careless. Still..._ he was interrupted by a swarm of the creatures flitting between individual flakes. _I should look into this later. _

Ginko continued onward, a task that became harder with each passing moment. As if to accentuate the point, his next step went a touch too deep, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

He picked himself up, wiped as much snow off as he could, and dug out a cigarette from a coat pocket. Not that it would do him much good, but it was better than nothing.

As he fumbled to light it, a faint gleam in the distance caught his attention.

He stuffed the cigarette back in its place and peered outward, shielding his good eye with both hands as he strained to see through the whirling snow. Sure enough, there it was again: small, but bright. Shelter!

With renewed determination, Ginko adjusted the straps holding the large wooden storage box on his back and pressed forward.

Each stroke of quill on parchment brought pain. Such had been the way of things for Tanyuu Karibusa since she was a little girl. But she had grown used to it, had become proud of her ability to do her duty without giving in to despair.

It had been harder before, of course. Visiting mushi-shi spoke only of violence and death. This pained her greatly, but it was her only hope to rid herself of the forbidden one sealed within her.

Ginko changed everything. He told stories of those who lived with mushi, not in spite of them. He was kind and compassionate, if a bit stoic at times, and shared her belief that mushi had a place in the natural order. If not for her own limitations, she would be with him right now. In the meantime, she grit her teeth and set to finishing one final page.

Sweat poured in rivulets down her brow, and her vision swam. Still she pressed on until, with a cry of agony, the quill fell from her hand.

Footsteps, soft and hurried, padded across the floor. A wizened face came into view, brows furrowed in concern, holding a wet cloth in one wrinkled hand.

"Miss Tanyuu, are you quite alright? I came as soon as I heard."

"Yes, thank you." Tanyuu took the cloth, a weak smile on her lips. "I may have pushed it too hard that time."

The old woman raised an eyebrow.

Tanyuu chuckled at that. "Point taken." she put the cloth to her face, enjoying the feel of soft, warm fabric. "I do appreciate your concern, though. Truly."

A faint smile crept across the old woman's face. "Of course. Your happiness is my only concern." she said. "Might I assist you in some other way while I am here?"

Tanyuu pondered a moment, then nodded. "A pot of tea sounds wonderful right now. If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all, miss. Please wait here until I return." With that, the old woman shuffled off to the kitchen.

Tanyuu let out a deep exhale, closed her eyes, and laid down on the floor. The sound of slowly boiling water and the delicate bouquet of steeping tea relaxed her further, guiding her into unconsciousness. She only hoped the old woman could wake her before the tea grew cold.

*Thump* *thump* *thump*

Tanyuu bolted upright and looked towards the main hall. She put a hand to one ear, listening for the sound to repeat itself. A few moments later, it did. It continued on in that fashion, over and over.

With a sigh, Tanyuu crawled to where her crutches were stored, fingers closing around the well worn handles. Carefully, she stood up and made her way to the source.

"Miss Tanyuu, you musn't trouble yourself so! I will bring the tea when it is ready."

"I heard something at the door." Tanyuu called back. "I won't be long."

"The storm is fierce. I'm sure it is only the wind."

"You may be right," Tanyuu replied, just a few paces shy of the entryway. "But I wish to find out for myself." She took a firm grip of the handle, steadied herself, then pulled.

She gasped, eyes wide with shock. "Ginko?!"

There on the threshold stood the white-haired mushi-shi, half covered in snow, shivering uncontrollably. He did not respond, but continued knocking as if nothing had changed.

Tanyuu took his hand in hers. "What are you doing out in this weather? It's a miracle you haven't frozen to death!"

Ginko just stood there, numb and uncomprehending, so she tried to guide him inside. She was not about to deny anyone shelter in this weather, least of all a dear friend.

Just then, the old woman peeked out from the kitchen, kettle in hand. "Miss Tanyuu, what..." she stopped, clearly aghast.

"Don't just stand there!" Tanyuu snapped. "Help me get him inside!"

The old woman moved to obey as fast as her legs could carry. Together, they half walked, half dragged the barely conscious mushi-shi into the house.

Ginko awoke to the pleasant comfort of warm blankets. The complex aroma of fresh tea was a delight to his cold-addled nostrils. He blinked a few times, waiting for his vision to regain its focus. When it did, he saw a wryly smiling Tanyuu Karibusa.

"You could've wrote me, you know." she giggled, setting a hand on his forehead. "But I won't hold it against you. This time."

His mouth rose in a slight grin. "You know me. I'm full of surprises." he sniffed at the air, eyeing the nearby kettle. "Speaking of... it smells like you brought out the good stuff for once."

Tanyuu raised an eyebrow. "Oh-ho? You think I've been holding out on you?" she nudged him gently in the ribs. "Keep insulting me and you won't get any."

Ginko raised his hands from under the blanket in surrender. "All right, all right. I'll leaf you alone."

Tanyuu laughed, bright and loud, as she moved to pour the tea. It was all she could do to manage without spilling. Gods, she'd missed him.

"My, my! The great Ginko, reduced to bad wordplay! How the mighty have fallen!" she said, holding out a steaming cup.

Ginko sat up and took it. For a moment he simply held it, savoring the heat. Then, after a long whiff, he took an experimental sip. His eye widened. "This...this is exquisite."

"Would you expect anything less?" Tanyuu said with a smirk. "I have my standards, you know."

"But of course." he spoke with exaggerated politeness. "This is, after all, the vaunted hall of the fourth scribe."

"That's right," her voice took on an imperious tone. "Know your place, worm!"

The two of them burst into uncontrolled laughter, causing the old woman to shake her head and walk back towards the kitchen. When at last the jollity died down, Tanyuu poured some tea for herself and scooted closer to Ginko. She paused, as if taken aback by her own boldness, or perhaps overcome by the emotion of this unexpected reunion. He was here, safe and warm, but… things could easily have ended in tragedy.

"Ginko, I..." tears welled up in her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Tanyuu..."

"No! You listen to me, Ginko!" her voice wavered with the echoes of anticipatory grief. "I am at peace with your nomadic life. I am at peace with this," she motioned to her ink-dark leg. "But when you show up out of nowhere, half dead…. My heart can't take it!"

With great care, Ginko took the teacup from her jittering hand and set it down next to his own. He wrapped his arms around her, tentatively at first, then pulled her into an embrace. She clung back with gusto, burying her head in his shoulder.

"You're right," he said. "I was careless. I should've known better."

For a while, they remained in each other's arms. Ginko rocked her gently back and forth, stroking her back with one hand and whispering reassurances. Tanyuu smiled and held tighter. She couldn't stay mad at him. Not for anything. But after seeing him in that state... numb and shivering, delirious, the hint of frostbite creeping along his skin... she was frightened. Picturing a world without him was overwhelming.

Right now, though, everything was as it should be.

Finally, she lifted her head and looked, really looked, at Ginko. She wanted to lose herself in the deep sea-blue of his eye. She sighed happily. He accepted and understood her like no one else did. Like no one else could. She knew that he'd have to move on when the weather cleared, to wander for who knows how long before coming back, but for now... She would make her feelings clear.

Placing a hand on his cheek, Tanyuu leaned in close. "Yes, you should have. But you're here now. And that's what matters."

Ginko flinched, blushing furiously. "I…I don't understand."

"Don't be coy," she purred, running her free hand along the exposed skin of his chest. "Not now."

He paused, just long enough to make her wonder if she'd been too forward, then nodded. "All right, then."

That was enough. Tanyuu took Ginko's lips in hers and embraced him. He returned the kiss, clumsily at first, but with increasing boldness and surety. She gripped his hair with one hand, urging him closer. With the other she explored beneath his kimono, feeling the warmth, the life of him.

She gasped as he worked his arm through the loose opening of her sleeve and down the small of her back, making featherlight trails with his fingers. Almost in tandem, they unravelled each other's waist cord, letting their respective garments fall softly to the floor.

Ginko stopped, leaning back just a little.

"Is something wrong?" Tanyuu asked, genuinely worried.

He shook his head. "Not at all. It's just...I wanted to take you in for a moment. Every wonderful part of you," he brushed a hand lightly along her cursed leg. "To reassure myself that you're real."

She smiled, cheeks flushed a deep crimson. "Damned flatterer."

Kissing him softly on the neck, she worked her way down the length of his body. His low rumbling moans and pounding heart spurred her on, but her pace never wavered. He ran his fingers through her hair, along the side of her neck, but retreated too quickly.

She halted, laying one last lingering kiss on the side of his hip. Still some hesitation. Like he was afraid. She sat up and looked him in the eye. That gorgeous eye. "My sweet, gentle Ginko... you don't have to worry so." she crawled forward, bit by bit, until her breasts pressed against his chest and the ends of her hair tickled his cheeks. "Do you know why?"

Ginko shook his head, tears flowing freely. He had gained much wisdom in his travels, saved many lives, but had failed countless others. The forbidden mushi, perhaps the closest thing to a monster among the misshapen ones, was beyond his ken. Tanyuu would be consumed as her forebears did, and it was all his fault. Yet despite all that, here she was. Open, exposed, vulnerable.

She laughed, a sound like wind chimes. "Because I know your heart, dear one," she wiped the tears from his face. "You would never harm me."

Ginko sat there, stunned. Tanyuu opened her mouth to say something more, but found herself pulled into his arms and locked in a passionate kiss. She cried tears of her own, but they were happy tears this time. He was tender, yes, but there was a new hunger, a freshly awakened yearning.

He kissed her breasts and circled his tongue along her nipples. She kissed and lick at his neck in reply. So focused was she on this task that his sudden hand on her thigh caught her completely by surprise. Heart racing, she opened her legs to allow him entry.

He paused, an impish grin on his face. "I wonder... how patient are you, really?" he played along the innermost part of her legs, teasing the edge of her slit.

Tanyuu cried out softly. "B-bastard. You're not playing fair."

Ginko laughed. "Who said anything about fair?" his fingers darted inward for a moment, making her shudder in pleasure. "But I suppose that's okay... if you ask nicely."

A faint whimper escaped her lips. "P-please." she said, taking his wrist in a tight grip. "My love."

He smiled a warm, genuine smile that Tanyuu wanted to drown in. Then, wordlessly, he edged two fingers inside her.

Tanyuu moaned, urging him deeper. "G-gods..." she gasped. "I love you... so much. But..." she reached down and took hold of his shaft. The seasoned mushi-shi grunted in surprise. "You're not the only one who can play dirty."

Ginko's breath came in short, quick gasps as Tanyuu worked her hand up and down his length, focusing on the sensitive tip.

Meanwhile his fingers pressed harder and deeper, moving in broad circular motions while he cupped one of her breasts with the other hand.

Tanyuu urged him closer, grinding her body against his. Everything beyond this space seemed ethereal, almost non-existent. Nothing else mattered.

Suddenly they broke apart, sweat drenched and panting. Tanyuu spoke first. "I...I can't wait anymore. I need you... inside me."

"Yes." Ginko growled. "Enough patience." He rolled her carefully onto the floor, then let her guide his throbbing member forward and inward.

"Ahhh," Tanyuu breathed. "I am yours."

"And I yours, dearest." Ginko said, then-with that loving smile that melted her so-he obliged.

They went slowly and sensual at first. Sound-Ginko's smoky baritone and Tanyuu's melodic alto-added fuel to the blazing fire.

Her hands clenched his buttocks, pulling him deeper at the height of each thrust. They moved in sync, faster and faster. Their kissing was primal, instinctual. They seemed to meld together: one being, one desire.

"Tanyuu...," Ginko whispered "My everything."

"Mm...aahh...G-Ginko..." Tanyuu cried. "Don't stop. Please don't stop."

His movements became frenetic and urgent. His restraint was deliberate now. He was holding back for her.

Tanyuu whimpered, eyes rolling back a little as she quickened her own subtle movements to match his. Her ears swam with the thunderous roar of her heartbeat, and she could feel the sticky wetness between her legs as she drew ever closer to climax.

"More!" she urged. "Just a little more..."

"T-Tanyuu..." Ginko rasped, his thrusts now deeper and more forceful. "Anything for you."

"Oh..Oh gods! I'm so close!" she was right on the edge now, pressing against the boundary. It seemed impenetrable, endlessly distant, until...

"Aaaahh!" she cried out in ecstasy. Her back arched, hips bucking wildly as the walls of her slit closed tightly around him. Moments later, she felt the pulse of his seed inside her.

Tanyuu lay her head on his chest, spent from pleasure. She closed her eyes and focused on his his slow and measured breathing.

"Oh, my..." she spoke between breaths. "You were so wonderful. You are wonderful."

"Hah...hah...I've never felt so...aware," Ginko said, holding her tight. "I just wish I didn't have to..."

Tanyuu put a finger to his lips. "Shh... don't trouble yourself about that, dearest. Just...lie here. With me."

"All right..." Ginko pulled the previously discarded blanket over their tangled, sweaty bodies. "Let's just... be."

After one last kiss, the mushi-shi closed his eyes and drifted away.

The storm raged on for several days. Ginko and Tanyuu made the most of it. They pored over the Karibusa family's considerable library, shared tales, and made love as much as their stamina allowed.

When at last the weather died down, it was time.

A quick once over and Ginko hefted the wooden carrying case of tinctures, potions, and other remedies of the trade onto his shoulders. He strode out the door, pausing on the threshold long enough for Tanyuu to make her way to his side.

For his own part, he had been dreading this inevitable parting. Yet he felt...peace. Having someone to return to didn't make this any easier, but it was... nice. Reassuring.

They decided to walk together for a short distance, enjoying the sunlight's caress and the subtle signs of returning life before stopping beneath the shade of a sturdy oak tree.

He turned to look at her smiling face, etched with equal parts joy and sadness. "I... I know I should be used to this by now, but... it's so difficult now. If I was only smarter, or stronger, perhaps I could..."

Tanyuu kissed him, softly and earnestly. It hurt to see him in pain. Especially after everything they'd shared.

Finally she broke away, running her fingertips through the overgrown tufts of his hair. "You have nothing to feel ashamed of. This..." she tapped her sealed leg. "This is my burden to bear. And you... you've done more than I could've ever hoped for." she hugged him tightly, pulling away only enough to get one last, enduring look at his beautiful face. "Know that, whatever happens, I will wait for you. Always."

They shared a parting kiss, savoring the scent and feel of each other, then stepped back.

Ginko smiled, nodding his agreement. "I never doubted you for a second." he turned away and took a few steps, but stopped and looked back once more. "You may have to bear the brunt of it, but... that doesn't mean you have to carry it alone. I'll never stop trying to find a way to free you... so we can travel the world, together."

Tanyuu nodded, vision blurred by tears. "Till we meet again, my dear one."

"Till we meet again." he replied. With a final wave, he trod away.

Tanyuu watched him disappeared into the rolling hills, sure in the knowledge that fate would carry him back to her once again.


End file.
